<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>泊岸 by Sioui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958308">泊岸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui'>Sioui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenSeul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>泊岸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>末班地铁上的气氛有些冰冷而严肃，卸下了面具和伪装都人们带着一身的疲惫僵直地坐在座位上。孙胜完还没有从长时间飞行的晕眩中清醒过来，窗外首尔夜晚的霓虹灯光抢先点亮了她混沌的双眼。距离她上一次离开这里已是将近一年的时间，今年首尔的冬天更冷了，那是她走下飞机时的第一个感受。于是，并不需要刻意调动回忆，她就这样想到了康涩琪。<br/>一年前的那个夜晚，她们一起躺在那张不太大的双人床上，中间空出了足以阻隔触碰的距离，孙胜完努力把被子往下压着才不至于被风入侵。几天过后她就要回加拿大继续学医，可她却还没有完全整理好自己。“你会和我一起去吗？”问出这句话的时候孙胜完并没有想要得到康涩琪的回答，只是希望康涩琪能用往常那样憨厚的口吻说出无厘头的话，又或许只是想要康涩琪抱抱她，而后留下一些不至于让这一天陷入苦涩的记号。明明离开的是她，做着挽留的也是她。她太贪心了，她突然陷入了自责的情绪之中，所以在之后昏昏欲睡的时候康涩琪偷偷牵起了她的手，她才会一不小心流了一点眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>孙胜完和康涩琪的初见是在一家孙胜完早已记不清名字的酒吧里。那时已是年末，孙胜完随着家人回国度假。也忘记了到底是因为姐姐的哪一句话她毫不犹豫地走进了酒吧，大概和骗她打了第一次耳洞的伎俩别无二致，总结起来应该都是“胜完啊，你不是小孩子了”。于是几杯果味酒下肚之后她有点飘，开始坐在吧台椅上转圈圈。有些低沉而透彻的声线也是顺势缠绕在她身上的，台上的女生微微侧着头，灯光投在她的脸上留下半边阴影。酒精带来的情绪波动难以抑制，异样的感情从心中直直涌出。她好羡慕她。羡慕她可以在舞台上自由自在地唱歌，羡慕她可以紧握着话筒，好像那本来就是她身体的一部分。而孙胜完从小就是家里的乖乖女，在异国他乡她好像从来不敢轻举妄动，规规矩矩地上学，心甘情愿地做着学分机器。她没有和别人说过，她有见过她成为歌手的梦。<br/>第二天她自己又偷偷去了酒吧，连喝三杯果味酒后仍然没有看到那个女生的身影。最终是她身侧的敲桌声将她牵引，脑海中正在想着的人就这样出现在了眼前。她的眼睛湿漉漉的，额前的头发有些散乱，嘴唇上的口红在灯光下显得斑驳不均。可能是彼此都感觉到了对方的单纯，就这样开始了毫无意义的闲聊，她们知道了她们是同年出生的，甚至生日只差上了十一天而已。她们并没有交换姓名，孙胜完是从康涩琪那张皱巴巴的高考成绩单上看见的她的名字。康涩琪谈论起高考失利时是孙胜完意料之外的豁达，孙胜完不知道为什么想到了从大海深处被捕捞起来却又冲出网格的漏网之鱼，那只鱼在陆地上挣扎了几下，起伏的鱼鳃渐渐停止。最终，康涩琪的眼泪还是落了下来，她很快把脸埋在手掌中不再看孙胜完，而后朝着酒吧的深处跑去。孙胜完的心被什么东西纠住了，步伐慌乱地跟了进去。<br/>黑暗之中，康涩琪轻轻用小拇指勾住了孙胜完的。孙胜完以为她们之间一定会发生什么，总觉得心脏的疯狂跳动不仅仅是因为恐惧。黑暗之中感官被掠取，唯有吐在对方身上的热气像迷惑人的药剂。最终康涩琪抱住她，她的头刚好抵在康涩琪的肩膀上。她等待着，而后康涩琪轻声呢喃：“我觉得你还是留黑色头发比较好看。”<br/>孙胜完以为一定是自己的一头金发让康涩琪注意到了她，但之后康涩琪和她说是她耳朵上那个闪闪发光的钻石耳钉太过耀眼。康涩琪摩挲着她的耳钉，而后温暖落到她的耳垂。她的后半句话是，它像无论如何也触不到的星辰。<br/>她们后来几乎天天见面，一般都是在深夜，孙胜完趁着家人们都睡去之后再偷偷从家里溜出来。她们好像那种尽力抓住青春尾巴的少女，赶在成为大人之前去偷尝禁忌的果实。实际上她们也并没有做出什么出格的事情，孙胜完也感受到了康涩琪外表之下正直的品性。她们做的最多的事不过是蹲在酒吧的后巷里，聊着她们自己的那套哲学。从康涩琪看着她讲述自己生活时眼睛里忽亮忽灭的光，孙胜完才看到了她那颗极为不安的内心，那颗只有酒吧震耳欲聋的音乐才能撼动的内心。看星星的时候康涩琪把头靠在她的肩上，她也就不自觉地拥抱她。大概只有这样，她才能感受到康涩琪的心脏仍在鲜活地跳动。康涩琪的酒量很差，差到几口就醉的程度。一次孙胜完并没有拦住，康涩琪就已经瘫倒在了吧台上，一动不动仿佛失去了知觉。她最终紧紧抓住了孙胜完覆在她肩膀上的手，她的声音有些颤抖：“孙胜完，你是学医的，你能不能救救我？”</p><p> </p><p>再一次见面的时候，是第二年的初夏。那时候孙胜完的头发已经长得很长，她剪掉了发尾康涩琪不喜欢的那些金发，留成了干净利落的短发。不知道是什么原因，那段时间酒吧的生意有点不太景气，康涩琪在设想着要自己开一个画室的时候突然被思绪绊住，她圆瞪着眼睛问孙胜完：“酒吧老板最近要结婚了，我们要不要一起给他唱祝歌？”孙胜完没有和康涩琪说过她喜欢唱歌，康涩琪总是意外地很了解她，孙胜完一直以来都把它归结于同龄人之间的直觉。<br/>她们一起选了那首《可以爱你吗》，歌词里写满了小心翼翼和心动的痕迹。唱歌的时候康涩琪总是时不时转过头看她，康涩琪大概在笑吧，但孙胜完只是专心唱着歌没有看她。后来，康涩琪清澈的声音好像把一切都洗净了。孙胜完从未见过这样的侧脸，坚毅而又隐忍，在灯光下闪烁的柔软绒毛模糊了边界。进入尾声的时候孙胜完点头数着拍子等待着和康涩琪的和声，她等待着等待着，原来，她们也可以成为一体。</p><p>也是在那之后，康涩琪突然鼓起了勇气决定去打耳洞。她说，只要孙胜完陪着她她就不怕痛了。孙胜完牵着康涩琪，和她说如果痛的话就捏她的手。但是最后康涩琪痛得眼角挤出了眼泪，也始终没有弄疼孙胜完。<br/>天气太热了，康涩琪的耳洞一遍又一遍地发炎。孙胜完那个夏天的记忆好像都是被酒精、棉签和药膏填满的。她每天都帮康涩琪消毒耳朵，帮她仔仔细细地抹好药膏。但即便是这样精心的呵护，直到两个月后孙胜完离开的时候，康涩琪的耳洞还是没有长好。</p><p> </p><p>那是她们第一次，也是最后一次在温暖的季节见面。那之后的见面似乎就固定在了每年的冬天，孙胜完习以为常，康涩琪却不怎么喜欢的冬天。因为康涩琪怕冷，总是要比孙胜完多穿上好几件衣服，还总是气鼓鼓地表现出心里的极度不平衡。</p><p>那一年韩国的冬天也很冷，冷到孙胜完打消了继续剪成短发的念头，想着留着长发可以保暖，而且康涩琪应该会喜欢。那一年康涩琪的画室终于开了起来，孙胜完回去看的时候已经颇具规模。孙胜完长久地站在门口的那幅樱花画前，内心的花朵也好像得以重新绽放。她能想象到康涩琪在樱花树下认真地摆弄画笔和相机的样子，她突然后悔她没有在春天回来，那样她们就可以一起去看樱花。许久未见，康涩琪也脱去了更多的稚气，看向她的眼睛也带上了颇为精致的眼妆。孙胜完突然觉得时间还是不知不觉绊了她一脚。<br/>“胜完啊，交男朋友了吗？”<br/>在加拿大孙胜完也遇到过很多追求她的男孩子，大多都是高大帅气成绩又好，天天走到哪里都有女生追着偷看的那种男生。每一次她都是用同样的理由回绝他们的——我有喜欢的人了。即便是说给自己听，这样的话也显得很没有底气，更不用说是为了拒绝别人。她完全可以说，她有恋人了，这样对双方来说都果断而干脆。可如今，她庆幸着她没有骗人家也没有骗自己。康涩琪也许从来都只是把她当作朋友。远处的她正挠着头傻傻地笑，眼睛都快要看不见了，孙胜完又很快就原谅了康涩琪，她可能只是不知道该说什么比较好。康涩琪也没有再继续说什么，只是走过来拥抱她。<br/>她突然觉得，也许她只是把这段跨越空间和时间的感情夸张化了，也许她对康涩琪的感情也称不上喜欢，更谈不上是爱。她们只是定期见一面的朋友，共同拥有着供彼此歇脚的栖息之所。康涩琪的拥抱让她第一次在冬天想到了温暖，恍惚中，孙胜完觉得这样好像也不差。至少她可以在公开的场合说出“这是我的好朋友康涩琪”，而不用扭扭捏捏的，觉得怎样讲都不合适。<br/>想要离开画室的时候孙胜完被康涩琪拦了下来，康涩琪问她说，我能不能给你画一幅画。孙胜完答应了，不过是后来长久地坐着，身子僵住了，头脑也失去了思考的能力。<br/>“所以涩琪，你找到人生的意义了吗？”<br/>“没有。为什么需要找呢？”康涩琪回答地很快，好像早就思考过答案，“你也没有在找，不是吗。”<br/>孙胜完愣住了，显然没有预料到康涩琪反而倒过来问她。她的腰好酸，她突然泄气了，驮着背坐在椅子上大口呼吸。<br/>“你好好地成为一个医生，我好好地成为一个小画家，我们没有时间去寻找人生的意义，就这样步履不停地走完整个人生。”<br/>她从她的话里听出了好多东西。时间的流逝，还有她们两个始终行走在不同的道路。不知不觉间，康涩琪好像已经完成了自救。孙胜完顿时觉得自己学的那么多知识都失去了意义，也不知道自己究竟何时才能拥有拯救生命的能力。</p><p> </p><p>从那之后，孙胜完习惯了在每次回韩国之前去打耳洞。后来耳垂打满了，她便开始打耳骨。她第一次打耳骨的时候体验到了从未有过的撕裂感，仿佛是她自己被撕开了，而诞生了一个全新的孙胜完。她已经可以忍受这种程度的痛苦了，那她面对什么痛苦都不会再害怕了。最终她咬破了嘴唇忍了下来，她大概真的获得了新生。</p><p> </p><p>她们曾经在某一年的12月31号晚上出逃，两个人一起在人头攒动的街头等待新年钟声的敲响。街上大多是年轻的恋人们，在寒风中紧紧依偎。兴许是热闹气氛的渲染，她们自然而然地牵起了手，像许许多多的恋人们一样。所有的一切都变得明亮了，她们的心情，嘴中的话题，还有她们看向彼此的眼睛。<br/>零点的钟声响起，而后店铺中传出统一的旋律。康涩琪也许是第一次在外面跨年，嘴里迸发出带着一点困惑的小小声的惊呼。孙胜完想说点什么，却又不知道该说什么，于是明知故问：“你知道这首歌叫什么吗？”<br/>“友谊地久天长。”说完，康涩琪的嘴边多了几抹旋律。<br/>“那你知道西方的人们在听到它后会做什么吗？”<br/>康涩琪迟疑地看着她，眼睛里映着半空中不断闪烁的彩灯。<br/>“傻瓜。当然是说‘新年快乐’啦。”孙胜完没有看康涩琪，尽力把语气扬到最高。<br/>康涩琪的眼神静止了一下，在意识到被耍了之后推搡着孙胜完。她还在不断说着街上的那些新奇事物，然而孙胜完一个字也听不进去了。什么新年快乐，什么友谊地久天长，孙胜完一个都不相信。后来，她发现自己又习惯性地躲在了康涩琪的身后。好像对面随便一个走过来的路人都足以将她们冲散。</p><p> </p><p>地铁上的人陆陆续续快走完了，头顶的灯光晃得孙胜完有些头晕，而后窗外的灯火也模糊了，混杂在沉默的黑夜里。<br/>一年前的那个夜晚，康涩琪一定是以为她已经睡着了，牵着她的手才会一直没有松开，还自顾自讲了那个孙胜完不太愿意去回想的故事。<br/>康涩琪说，她小时候养过一只小仓鼠。是妈妈在学校门口买给她的，起初妈妈只是让她养着玩玩而已，但那天她的目光对上了小仓鼠那炯炯有神的双眼，她就下定决心要好好地养它。她真的很用心，每天会定时去看她，帮它换上干净的水，送上源源不断的食物，还总是趁着妈妈不注意的时候把它从笼子里抱出来。它哪里有妈妈说的那样调皮，每次它都会蜷缩在康涩琪的手掌里，蹭着她的手心和她撒娇。可是后来有一天早上起来，康涩琪看见它一动不动地躺倒在笼子里，它就这样毫无征兆的没有了呼吸。<br/>康涩琪小小声地说：“胜完啊，不知道为什么，我总是觉得你就像那只小仓鼠一样。”<br/>黑暗中，孙胜完在等待康涩琪的理由。但她最终并没有继续说下去。孙胜完觉得康涩琪一定又在哭，但是她只是僵直地躺着，没有再动。后来任由黑夜将她浸没。</p><p>酸涩的眼睛突然被手机屏幕点亮，孙胜完的心随之咯噔了一下。以为是康涩琪给她发消息了，结果只是运营商发来的冷冰冰的“欢迎来到韩国”。而康涩琪发给她的消息仍停在几天之前。<br/>“你要回来了吗。”<br/>“我哥要结婚了。我们一起给他唱祝歌吧。”</p><p> </p><p>孙胜完回到韩国的家的时候，一股尘封已久的气味扑面而来。她突然觉得好像哪里都不是她的家。加拿大不是，韩国也不是。也许她真的是康涩琪眼中不折不扣的浪子。康涩琪于她来说是树木，那么她于康涩琪来说便是海浪。她在无边无际的大海上游荡，起起落落，怎样也到不了岸上。好像有一根绳子绑在她和康涩琪的身上，而如今，那根绳子也快断了。她没有开灯，任由无边的黑暗压迫着自己，前段时间刚打的耳洞又那样不适时地痛了起来。一个个耳洞提醒着她时间的流逝，提醒着她一次次心态的转变，到后来她也恍惚了。她突然有点记不清，她到底已经打了多少个耳洞了。</p><p>那天的婚礼上，康涩琪穿了一套白色的连衣裙，束着高高的马尾，衣服上的羽毛像是自由灵魂长出来的翅膀。孙胜完发现康涩琪有了新的耳洞，摇晃的耳坠之上还有一簇明亮的光。没有约定，孙胜完便是穿了一套纯白色的男款西装，再加上金色的短发，意外地吸引了很多陌生的目光。她们明明穿着那样般配的衣服，最终，却是把祝歌唱给其他人听。<br/>彩色纸屑落了满地，最终都被人踩得皱皱巴巴的。孙胜完看着那些凌乱的酒桌，不知道从何觉察出了兴衰的悲伤。康涩琪出现在她面前的时候，她拨了拨有点遮挡视线的刘海，游离的眼神最终落在了她眼尾的阴影之中。“晚上能不能去我家住。”康涩琪像是很心急地跑过来的，脸上染上了一点红晕，嘴唇也微张着喘着气。她的手在身前搅动，眼神飘忽不定：“晚上自己一个人睡真的好冷。”</p><p> </p><p>和一年之前一样，她们躺在康涩琪的小床上，之间依旧隔着一段意味不明的距离。<br/>“我发现了，你打了新的耳洞。”最终是孙胜完主动打破了沉默。<br/>“你也是，不是吗？”康涩琪的声音很平静，似乎也带上了一丝困倦，“我想像你一样打耳骨的，但是我不行，试了很多次还是不行。我害怕。而且我的体质很差，我的耳洞还是总是时不时的发炎。”<br/>孙胜完突然回想起了那个夏天，康涩琪总在她给她消毒耳朵的时候嗷嗷大叫。而后带着红红的耳垂和眼眶看向她，像极了被人抛弃的小动物。<br/>“你不是知道我不喜欢你留金发的吗。”康涩琪突然面朝孙胜完，身子磨蹭着朝她靠近。她的手覆上了她的金发，又摸了摸她的头顶，而后注视着她初露黑色的发根。那片柔软又突然转移到了孙胜完的耳朵上，孙胜完庆幸着黑夜为她隐藏了逐渐染上耳朵的红色。之后，她听见康涩琪小声地数着她的耳洞，她感觉到了康涩琪指尖的颤抖。<br/>“我好像都记得，孙胜完。”没由来的，孙胜完突然感觉到鼻头一酸——好像，记忆中康涩琪总是用这种模棱两可的词语替换掉那些肯定的表达。到头来，孙胜完责怪着她的太过温驯，而后又开始责怪自己不够勇敢，她们才会一次又一次支支吾吾，犹豫不定。<br/>“这个耳洞是你去年打的。明明每次你回来我都会看见你的新耳洞，但不知道为什么去年看到你闪闪发光的耳朵，心里就觉得那次之后你再也不会回来了。所以这次你能回来，我很开心，真心的。”说完，康涩琪停下来调整了一下有些急切的气息，嘴角像是藏着叹息一般下撇着。而后她深深吸了一口气，换上了让孙胜完安心的微笑。<br/>“你打这一个耳洞的那一年，我总会在半夜想找你说话。可是，感觉会被你嘲笑的。而且那时你那里是白天，你一定在忙着上课。可是还是很想找你说话，于是只能一遍又一遍听你在SNS上分享的歌。”<br/>“打这个耳洞的那年，你本科毕业。我很想留你在韩国，我觉得你继续深造会很辛苦。但是转念一想，你总是那么有目标有志向的人，你的家人也都在加拿大陪你，我找不到什么能挽留你的理由。”<br/>“你打这个耳洞的那年，我又偷偷去酒吧了。我的酒量好了很多，也总是会遇到像当年的你一样只敢点果味酒装成熟的小女生。我总觉得，好像哪一个瞬间我就会在吧台上看见你。你会回过头来朝着我笑，挤出可爱的苹果肌。”<br/>“轮到这一个了。那年，我把那张给你画的素描撕掉了。不知道为什么，我总是看着她就会无端端地掉眼泪，最后我实在没办法，只好把它撕掉了。我后来意识到，画上的那个并不是你。你明白吗。我不知道你究竟在哪里，我好像总是没法抓住真真切切的你。”<br/>“这一个耳洞，你还记得吗，那年我们一起过新年。在街上你问我，西方的人们在听到‘友谊地久天长’的时候会做什么。我知道的，我都知道的，但是我骗了你。对不起，让你等了这么久。”<br/>康涩琪用嘴唇去触碰孙胜完的下唇，很轻很轻。明明是在唇齿间留下甜蜜，她们却不知道为什么都开始流起了眼泪。<br/>“孙胜完，你能不能告诉我，为什么人只有一个心脏？”<br/>“是你教给我的，不是吗？”<br/>“这一个耳洞，是你的第一个耳洞，是你在我们认识那年打的。那时候我真的很差劲，我觉得自己随时随地都会散架。但是你总是拥抱我，你不说话，只是抱着我。”<br/>康涩琪说着，手越过她的腰际抱住了她。康涩琪的心脏在孙胜完空缺的右胸腔那里有力地跳动，而孙胜完的心脏于康涩琪来说也是一样。那是她在书本上永远学不到的，是康涩琪用心跳声一次又一次告诉她的启示。</p><p>静谧之中，孙胜完听见海水退去的声音。</p><p> </p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>